


Small Talk and Movies

by magickmoons



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Season/Series 01, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal'c's learning about human social conventions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Talk and Movies

**Author's Note:**

> written for a challenge at livejournal's writerverse. first sentence (in italics) is not my own.

_If there’s a point to this whole conversation, Teal’c’s completely in the dark as to what it could be._ He stands toward the back of the elevator car, his head tilted slightly, as he listens to the young man currently speaking with Daniel Jackson. So far he has counted at least three different topics, quickly discussed and dismissed in the short ride. Although the... Teal’c peers more closely at the rank insignia, the lieutenant is speaking with great enthusiasm, Daniel Jackson’s responses seem perfunctory and he shows no sign of retaining any of this information, and he wonders which of the two is behaving inappropriately.

The elevator comes to a stop several floors from their destination and the lieutenant gets out with a smile for Daniel and a quick head nod at Teal'c still towering in the back of the car. Daniel chuckles as the doors close behind him and looks back at Teal'c, surprised to see his teammate looking perplexed.

"What's wrong?"

"What was the purpose of your conversation?"

Daniel shrugs. "No purpose, really. That was... well, it was just small talk."

"Small talk?" Teal'c repeats, emphasizing each word separately.

Daniel shifts into lecture mode, which Teal'c now easily recognizes. "It's a form of social communication: a way of breaking the ice, filling the silence. Don't you have something similar on Chulac?"

"No," Teal'c answers bluntly, hiding all but the barest undertone of disapproval. Among the Jaffa, such frivolous activity may sometimes be undertaken while courting, or with small children, but never among warriors.

"Of what were you small talking?"

The elevator stops again and Daniel leads the way out of the car. "Uhhh... movies. He was telling me about a movie he's hoping to go see." He pauses, seeing Teal'c's bemused expression and backtracks. "See, movies are a form of recorded entertainment that are very popular..."

Daniel keeps talking as they continue to the cafeteria. Teal'c listens intently as they move through the line. As they take their seats, he is still not sure about this act of 'small talk' but finds that he is very interested to experience one of these 'movies' someday soon.


End file.
